


Into the Chaos

by Pakhet



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Asexual Character, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Modern Girl in Thedas, Pagan Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakhet/pseuds/Pakhet
Summary: Has some D&D mechanics, just for my oc.Throw from her own world and into Thedas with the help of some divine intervention, Thalia finds herself in the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition as the Inquisitor and an elf at that.





	1. Function stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured some information on how this OC operates is in order. Especially for those not familiar with d&d 5e.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rearranging some chapters. Don't mind me
> 
> Read this or don't, its a way to get facts straight. I am changing a few things up, I will put explanations at the end (if you don't feel like reading this the header will be bolded and capitalized).  
> 

So Luciana is a Warlock and personally I found warlock mechanics to be a little hard to understand, so for the benefit of everyone, I shall explain to the best of my ability of how this character works. 

This is kind of gonna look like a character sheet. And Most of the information here is taken directly from either the fifth edition Players Handbook or Xanathars Guide to Everything.

 **Name** : Thalia Wasinthia **Class** : Warlock with a Great Old One/Celestial Patron **Level** : 20 **Race** : Human **Background** : Noble/Soldier **Alignment** : Lawful Neutral **Age** : 21 **Height** : 5'9" **Eyes** : Green **Skin** : White, though tanned from hours in the outdoors **Hair** : Black

 **Other physical appearance stuff** \- A right industrial, two lobe piercings, a helix on each ear, and a tongue piercing - Ridges on the spine as a side effect of the pact.

 **Stats** :15 strength, 15 Dexterity, 16 Constitution, 15 Intelligence, 17 Wisdom, 20 Charisma

****Max hit points** : 186 **

**Skill Proficiencies:** Wisdom, Charisma, Athletics, History, Intimidation, Persuasion, and Religion

 **Languages/Other Proficiencies** : German, English, Tevene, Elvish **/** Light Armor, Simple (maces/daggers/things medieval commoners would know how to use) and Martial weapons (weapons that require more training to use proficiently), Playing cards, Chess, Land vehicles (wagons/cars/etc.)

 **Background** : An infantry soldier during her time in the german military. She knew her parents and 8 older siblings. The family lived a modest lifestyle until misfortune fell upon them and Thalia was adopted into a wealthy family at a fairly young age. She easily makes friends. She became a warlock after she stumbled into her patron after accidentally waking through a magic doorway. Some more recent life events include Earths sun exploding millions of years early and being (quite literally) dropped into Thedas in the form of an elf, though for some odd reason keeping al the piercings.

 **Personality Characteristics** : **Traits** \- I face problems head on. **Ideals** \- I must prove I can handle myself and obey just authority. **Bonds** \- My honor is my life. **Flaws** \- I'd rather eat my armor than admit I was wrong.

 **Features/traits** :

 **Pact of the Tomb** \- Your Patron gives you a grimoire called a Book of Shadows. When you gain this feature, choose three cantrips from any other class's spell list (the three needn't be from the same list). While the book is on your person, you can cast these spells at will. They don't count against your number of cantrips known. If they don't appear on the warlock spell list, they are nonetheless warlock spells for you.

If you lose your Book of Shadows, you can preform a 1-hour ceremony to receive a replacement form your patron. This ceremony can be preformed during a short or long rest, and it destroys the previous book. The book turns to ash when you die.

 **Pact Boon** : Spell book cannot be damaged by fire or water and does not deteriorate with age.

 **The Celestial Parton** \- Your patron is a powerful being of the Upper Plains. You have bound yourself to an ancient empyrean, solar, ki-rin, unicorn, or other entity that resides in the plains of everlasting bliss. Your pact allows you to experience the barest touch of the holy light that illuminates the multiverse.

Being connected to such power can cause changes to your behavior and beliefs. You might find yourself driven to annihilate undead, to defeat fiends, and to protect the innocent. At times, your heart might also be filled with a longing for the celestial realm of your patron, and a desire to wander the paradise for the rest of your days. But you know that your mission is among mortals for now, and that your pact binds you to bring light to the dark places of the world.

 **The Great Old One Parton** \- Your patron is a mysterious entity whose nature is utterly foreign to the fabric of reality. It might come from the Far Realm, the space beyond reality, or it could be one of the elder gods know only in  legends. Its motives are incomprehensible to mortals, and its knowledge so immense and ancient that even the greatest libraries pale in comparison to the vast secrets it holds. The Great Old One might be unaware of your existence or entirely indifferent to you, but the secrets you have learned allow you to draw your magic from it. 

Entities of this type include Ghaunadar, called That Which Lurks; Tharizdun, the Chained Gods; Dendar, the Night Serpent; Zargon, the Returner; Great Cthulhu; and other unfathomable beings.

 **Bond mark** : Ridged spine **Patron's attitude** : Your patron is a strict disciplinarian but treats you with a measure of respect **Special Terms** : At least once a day you must inscribe or carve your patrons name or symbol on the wall of a building

 **Mystic Arcanum -** At 11th level, your patron bestows upon you a magical secret called Arcanum. Choose one 6th-level spell from the warlock spell list as this Arcanum. 

You can cast your Arcanum once without expending a spell slot. You must finish a long rest before you can do it again.

At higher levels, you gain more warlock spells of your choice that can be cast this way. one 7th-level spell at 13th level, one 8th-level spell at 15th level, and one 9th-level spell at 17th level. You regain all uses of your Mystic Arcanum when you finish a long rest.

**Bond stuff**

**\- Awakened Mind** \- Starting at 1st level, your alien knowledge gives you the ability to touch the minds of other creatures. You can telepathically speak to any creature you can see within 30 feet of you. You don't need to share a language with the creature for it to understand your telepathic utterances, but the creature must be able to understand at least one language.

 **\- Radiant Soul** \- Starting at 6th level, your link to the celestial allows you to serve as a conduit for radiant energy, You have resistance to radiant damage, and when you cast a spell that deals radiant or fire damage, you can add your charisma modifier (5) to one radiant or fire damage roll of that spell against on of its targets.

 **\- Thought Shield** \- Starting at 10th level, your thoughts can't be read by telepathic or other means unless you allow it. You also have resistance to psychic damage, and whenever a creature deals psychic damage to you, that creature takes the same amount of damage that you do.

 **\- Searing Vengeance** \- Starting at 14th level, the radiant energy  you channel allows you to resist death. When you have to make a death saving throw at the start of your turn, you can instead spring back up to your feet with a burst of radiant energy. You regain hit points equal to half your hit point maximum (83), and then stand up if you so chose. Each creature of your choice that is within 30 feet of you takes radiant damage equal to 2d8 + your charisma modifier, and is blinded until the end of the current turn.

Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again until you finish a long rest.

**Feats**

\- **Spell Sniper** \- You have learned the techniques to enhance your attacks with certain kinds of spells, gaining the following benefits; 

~When you cast a spell that requires you to make an attack roll, the spell's range is doubled

~ Your ranged spell attacks ignore half and three quarters cover

~ You learn one cantrip that requires an attack roll. Choose the cantrip from the bard, cleric, druid, sorcerer, warlock, or wizard spell list. your spell casting ability depends on the spell list you chose from: Charisma for bard, sorcerer,  or warlock; Wisdom for cleric or druid; or Intelligence for wizard.

\- War Caster - You have practiced casting spells in the midst of combat, learning techniques that grant you the following benefits:

~ You have advantage on Constitution saving throws that you make to maintain concentration on spell when you take damage

~ You can preform the somatic (movement) components of spells even when you have weapons or a shield in one or both hands

~ When a hostile creature's movement provokes an attack of opportunity from you, yu can use your reaction to cast a spell at the creature, rather than making an opportunity attack. The spell must have a casting time of 1 action and must only target the creature.

 **Equipment** :

 **Weapons** \- 2 daggers ( 1d4 + 8 piercing), a Sword of sharpness (3d6 +8 slashing (if you roll a twenty, roll again to see if you get another one for a change of dismemberment)), a Sword of Cold (3d6+1d6 cold + 8 slashing).

 **Armor** \- Armor of Necrotic damage - studded leather armor (12+dex modifier) enchanted to give enemies 2d8 necrotic damage on hit.

 **Treasure** \- 78 pieces of malachite, a bone statuette, a deck of cards, a Portable hole ( _This fine black cloth, soft as silk, is folded up to the dimensions of a handkerchief. It unfolds into a circular sheet 6 feet in diameter. Its 10 feet deep, folding the cloth closes the hole and any creatures or objects remain within. A creature within the hole can make a DC 10 strength save, on a success the creature appears 5 feet from the hole or person carrying it. Any breathing creature can live up to 10 minutes. If it is placed within a similar item, a portal to the astral plane opens, dump the contents of both objects somewhere and any creature within 10 feet of the portal are sucked through and deposited randomly on the astral plane before the portal closes an cannot be reopened_ ), A bag of holding (Can hold up to 500 lbs not exceeding 64 cubic feet), Leather bound book containing song lyric from various songs from Earth, and spell components.

 **Spells and shit:** (will try to summarize this bit)

**Invocations**

  * Agonizing Blast - When eldritch blast is cast, add your Charisma modifier to damage roll.
  * Ascendant Step - Can cast _levitate_ at will on yourself without expending a slot or components
  * Aspect of the moon - No longer need sleep and cannot be forced to by any means, to gain benefits of a long rest, spend all 8 hours doing light activity.
  * Book of Ancient Secrets - Can now inscribe rituals into your Book of Shadows, does not count against the number of spells you know, can add rituals if spell level is equal to half your warlock level (each spell level takes 2 hours and 50 gold worth of ink needed to inscribe it)
  * Eyes of the Rune Keeper - You can read all writing
  * Tricksters Escape - Can cast _freedom of movement_ without expending a spell slot. Regain after finishing a long rest.
  * Whispers of the Grave - Can cast _speak with dead_ at will without expending a spell slot. 
  * Witch Sight - Can see the true form of any shapeshifter or creature concealed by illusion or transmutation magic while the creature is within 30 feet of you and in your line of sight



**Special spells things**

Levitate - Rise vertically 20 feet, remain suspended there for the duration of the spell (10 minutes or until concentration is broken), can only move my pushing or pulling against a fixed object. Can change altitude of the spell by 20 feet in either direction. Target floats gently to the ground of still aloft by the end of the spell.

Speak with Dead - Grant the semblance of life to a corpse of your choice to answer questions you ask. Corpse must have a mouth and cannot be undead. Target cannot be dead longer than 10 days. Can ask up to 5 questions, corpse only knows what is knew in life. Corpse cannot learn new things, comprehend what has happened since its death or speculate on future events.

Freedom of movement - Target is unaffected by terrain, spells, or other magical means that could reduce speed or cause paralysis or restraint. Can automatically escape nonmagical restraints, being underwater has no effect on movement of attacks.

Shocking Grasp - cantrip - Touch a target to deliver a shock to a creature. Advantage on attack roll if target is wearing armor made of metal. Target takes 4d8 lighting damage

Power Word Pain - 6th-level - Say a word that causes intense pain to assail a creature with 100 or fewer hit points. Target can not move more than 10 feet, has disadvantage on attack rolls, ability checks, and saving throws other than Constitution saves, on a successful constitution save, the spell ends.

Soul Cage - 7th-level - basically soul trap from the elder scrolls but only lasts 8 hours and can be used 6 times

Maddening Darkness - 8th-level - magical darkness fills a 60 foot radius sphere until the spell ends (10 minutes or until concentration is broken), can spread around corners, cannot be seen through or illuminated with spells under 5th-level, when a creature enter the sphere it must make a wisdom saving throw. On a fail it takes 8d8 psychic damage or half as much on a successful one.

Psychic scream - 9th-level - Can select up to 10 targets with an intelligence of 2 or higher, creatures must make an intelligence saving throw or be stunned and take 14d6 psychic damage. On a successful save, the creature takes half damage and is not stunned. 

Light - cantrip - Touch one object no larger than 10 feet in any dimension. Until the spell ends (1 hour or if ended by caster) object sheds bright light 20 foot radius and dim light for an additional 20 feet. 

Produce flame - cantrip - flame appears in your hand and remains there for the duration of the spell (10 minutes unless otherwise ended). Sheds bright light in a 10 foot radius, and dim light for 10 additional feet. Can hurl the flame at a creature within 30 feet. Creature takes 4d8 fire damage. Attacking ends the spell.

Mage hand - cantrip - a spectral hand appears for the duration of the spell (1 minute unless otherwise ended). The hand cannot move more than 30 feet away from you. Can use the hand to manipulate objects, open unlocked things, poor things out of containers. The hand can't attack, activate magic items, or carry more than 10 pounds

**Rituals**

Identify - 1st-level - Touch an object for the time it takes to cast the the spell (1 minute). If the object is magical, you learn its properties and how to use them. If you touch a creature, you learn the spells, if any, that are effecting it. 

Alarm - You set an alarm against unwanted intruders. Choose an area no larger than a 20-foot cube. Until the spell ends (8 hours unless otherwise ended), an alarm alerts you whenever a creature enters the area. You can choose who can enter without setting off the alarm and whether its audibly heard or just mentally heard by you. It can be mentally heard if you are within 1 mile of the area. The sound also awakens you if you are sleeping. An audible alarm will ring for 10 seconds and can be heard within 60 feet. 

Commune with Nature - 5th-level - Gain knowledge of the surrounding area. If outdoors you gain the knowledge f the land within 3 miles of you. In caves or other natural underground settings, the spell is limited to 300 feet. This spell does not function where nature has been replaced by construction (dungeons, towns, the like). Gain knowledge of 3 facts of your choice on the following subjects if they are related to the area 1) terrain and bodies of water, 2) prevalent plants, minerals, animals, or peoples, 3) powerful celestials, fey, fiends, elementals, or undead, 4) buildings.

Commune - 5th-level - You contact a deity or a divine proxy and ask it up to three questions that can be answered with a yes or no. You must ask the questions before the spell ends (1 minute). You receive a correct answer for each question. A short phrase could be an answer as well if a single world could be misleading or contrary to the deities interests. If this spell is cast two or more times without a long rest, there is a cumulative 25 percent chance that you get no answer. 

Detect Magic - 1st-level - For the duration (concentration up to 10 minutes), you sense any presence of magic within 30 feet of you. You can learn the school of magic, if any, of a creature or object that bears any magic. The spell can penetrate most barriers but is blocked by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of any wood or dirt.

Phantom Steed - 3rd-level - A large quasi-real, horselike creature appears on the ground in an unoccupied space of your choice within 30 feet. You decide the appearance of the creature but it is equipped with a saddle, bit, and bridle. Any equipment created by the spell disappears in a puff of smoke if taken more than 10 feet away from the horse. You can choose to ride the horse, it has the stats of a riding horse but has a base speed of 100 feet and can travel 10 miles an hour or 13 at a fast pace. When the spell ends (1 hour unless otherwise ended) the steed gradually fades, giving the rider 1 minute to dismount. Spell ends if the steed is damaged.

water breathing - 3rd-level - The spell grants 10 willing creatures the ability to breathe underwater until the spell ends (24 hours) Affected creatures also retain their normal mode of respiration. 

**Spells**

Chill touch - cantrip - On a hit the creature takes 4d8 necrotic damage and cannot regain any hit points until the start of your next turn. If you hit an undead target, it has disadvantage on attack rolls until the end of your next turn. 

Eldritch Blast - cantrip - On a hit, the target takes 1d10 force damage. You have four beams to use per spell cast. You can direct them at the same target or different ones. Make a separate attack roll for each beam.

Presdigitation - cantrip - This spell is a minor magical trick. You can use one of the following effects. 1) create an instantaneous sensory effect (shower of sparks, light wind, etc.) 2) Instantaneously snuff or light a candle, torch, or small campfire 3) Instantaneously clean or soil ad object no larger than 1 cubic foot 4) Can chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 cubic foot of nonliving material for 1 hour 5) Make a colour, small mark, or a symbol appear on an object or a surface for 1 hour 6) Create a nonmagical trinket or an illusory image that you can fit in your hand that lasts until the start of your next turn. If you cast this spell multiple times, you can have up to three non-instantaneous effects at a time. You can dismiss such an effect with an action.

Toll the Dead - cantrip - the target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or take 4d8 necrotic damage (if the target is already missing some hit points, it takes 4d12 necrotic damage instead). If it succeeds, the spell has no effect.

Armor of Agythys - 1st-level - You gain 5 temporary hit points for 1 hour. If a creature hits you with a melee attack while you have these hit points, the creature takes 5 cold damage. When casting this spell at any level above 1st, both the temporary hit points and the cold damage increase by 5 for each slot above 1st.

Banishment - 4th-level - You attempt to send on creature you can see within 60 feet to another plane of existence. The target must succeed on a Charism saving throw or be banished. If the target is native to your plane of existence, you send it to a harmless demiplane. While there, the creature is incapacitated. The target remains there until the spell ends (concentration up to 1 minute) and the creature returns to the space it left or the nearest unoccupied space. If the creature is not native to your plane of existence, it returns there. If the spell ends before 1 minute has passed, the creature returns to the space it left or the nearest unoccupied space, otherwise the creature does not return. When casting at any level above 4th level, you can target one additional creature per each spell slot level.

Counterspell - 3rd-level - You attempt to interrupt a creature in the process of casting a spell. If the creature is casting a spell 3rd level or lower, the spell fails and has no effect. Any spell above 4th level, make an ability check with your spellcasting ability. The DC is equal to 10 + the level of the spell. On a success the spell fails and has no effect. When casting at any level above 3rd, the interrupted spell has no effect if its level is less than or equal to the level of the spell slot you used. 

Dimension Door - 4th-level - You teleport yourself from your current location to any other spot within 500 feet. You can bring objects with you as long as their weight does not exceed what you can carry. You can also bring one willing creature your size or smaller. The creature must be within 5 feet of you when you cast the spell. If you arrive in a space already occupied, you and any creature with you take 4d6 force damage and the spell fails to teleport you. 

Dispel Magic - 3rd-level - Choose an object, creature, or magical effect within 120 feet. And spell 3rd level or lower on the target ends. For each spell level above 4th, make an ability check using your spell casting ability. The DC equals 10+ the spells level. On a successful check, the spell ends. When this spell is casted as a 4th-level or higher, you automatically end the effects of the spell on the target if the spell's level is equal to or less than the level of the spell slot that you used.

Hellish Rebuke - 1st-level - Creature must make a Dexterity saving throw. It takes 2d10 fire damage on a fail and half as much on a success. When casting this spell every spell slot level above 1st, add an additional d10.

Hold Person - 2nd-level - Choose a humanoid that you can see within range. The target must succeed a wisdom saving throw or be paralyzed for the duration (concentration up to 1 minute). On a success the spell ends on the target. When casting this spell a spell slot level above 2nd, you can target one additional humanoid.

Misty Step - 2nd-level - Teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see.

Remove Curse - 3rd-level - At your touch all curses affecting one creature or object end. If the object is a cursed magic item, the spell breaks its owner's attunement to the object so it can be removed or discarded

Scrying - 5th-level - You can see and hear a particular creature you choose that is on the same plane as you. The creature must make a wisdom saving throw, which is modified by how well you know the target, if the target knows you're casting this spell it can voluntarily fail the save if it wants to be observed. On a successful save, the target isn't affected and  you can't use this spell against it for 24 hours. On a failed save, the spell creates an invisible sensor within 10 feet of the target. You can see and hear through the sensor as if you were there. The sensor moves with the target for the duration (concentration up to 10 minutes). A creature that can see invisible objects sees the sensr as an illuminous orb the size of your fist. You can also target a location.

Vampiric Touch - 3rd-level - On hit, the target takes 3d6 necrotic damage and you regain hit points equal to half the amount of damage dealt. Until the spell ends (concentration up to 1 minute), you can use your action to make the attack again. Add an additional d6 for every spell slot level above 3th. 

Witch Bolt - 1st-level - On hit the target takes 1d12 lightning damage and on each of your turns, you can automatically deal 1d12 lightning damage for the following 10 rounds. The spell ends if you use your action to do anything else, the target is out of range, or is behind full cover. Add an additional d12 for any level spell slot above 1st.

**Expanded spell list**

Sending - 3rd-level - You send a short message of 25 words or less to a creature with which you are familiar, the creature hears the message in its mind, recognizes you as the sender if it knows you and can answer in a like manner immediately. If the target is on a different plane than you, there if a 5 percent chance the message doesn't arrive. 

Evards Black Tentacles - 4th-level - tentacles fill a 20-foot square on the ground you can see within 90 feet, for the duration (concentration up to a minute) the area is difficult terrain (speed is reduced to half). When a creature enters the area, they must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 3d6 bludgeoning damage and be restrained until the spell ends. A creature who starts their turn in the square and is already restrained takes 3d6 bludgeoning damage. A creature can attempt to free itself with a Strength or Dexterity check against your spell DC. On a success it frees itself.

Telekinesis - 5th-level - Gain the ability to move or manipulate creatures or objects by thought. For the duration (concentration up to 10 minutes), you can effect an object or creature within 60 feet of you. You can choose the same target or a new one each round. You can move a creature (have to make a spell check if it is a huge creature) and move it up to 30 feet in any direction. You can move an object that weighs up to 1000 pounds, if the object is not being worn or carried, you automatically move it 30 feet in any direction but not beyond the range of the spell. You can manipulate a simple tool, open a door or container, or poor the contents from a container. 

 

**HOW SOME STUFF WORKS**

A round last roughly 6 seconds, so there are 10 rounds in a minute. Each turn is also  6 seconds. 

You can cast a cantrip as many times as you'd like without using spell slots. 1st-9th level spells require spell slots to use. Each level has their own number of spell slots for most magic users. A warlocks spell slots function a little differently. A level 20 warlock has four 5th level spell slots that they regain after each short or long rest.  All spells that they cast are done so at 5th level. 

Since this is a level 20 character, I have listed the spell effects that are appropriate for said level. 

**THIS TOOK SO MUCH MORE WORK THAN I WANTED IT TOO**

**N** **o really. It took a good day and a half.**

 ****I'm not gonna say who her patron is.

I mixed a couple of things together like the backgrounds and the patron type, we'll see how it goes. 

Also, don't pay attention to how many necrotic stuff there is here.

Constructive criticism about the story is all good and well but please don't try and tell me how to set up my character and whatnot but do feel free to ask questions about the set up if you truly do not understand how something works. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions about any of this or correct any spelling mistakes I might have made


	2. more beginning stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have put this in with the last chapter but Im on mobile right now

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, these swords certainly aren't the best thing I've done but here they are anyway


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> edit: 8/10/19

I was falling. It could have been 5 minutes or 9 days. I didn’t really care. The last thing I remember was people, scientists, saying that the sun was going to explode. Millions of years before it should. Now, I’m falling. I open my eyes and see the ground getting closer and closer. 200 yards away and counting. Of course, it has to be covered in snow.

 

When I got out of the snow I the temple was the only thing I could see. I look at myself as I walk into the temple and see that I am wearing different clothing than what I put on this morning.

 

Running. Why am I running you ask? Giant spiders that why. There was someone reaching for me at the top of the rocks. I grab their hand and, in a flash, I am in front of the temple I just walked into.

__________

When I wake up, I am in a stone room and surrounded by people with swords pointed at my neck and come to realization that I am currently going through the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition as my hand brightens the room in green light. Thedas is a mess at this point and my magic? I don’t think the people here are going to like that I got my abilities from a powerful entity. They’d probably think that its possession and we all know how they feel about abominations.

The door slams open. Cassandra.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

I stay silent.

“Explain this.” Cassandra grabs at my left hand as is flairs green and shoves it back down.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I don’t know what it is or how it got there.” I lie. I know exactly what it is and who it belongs to.

“You’re lying!” Cassandra says, raising her voice and lunges at me. Leliana grabs her elbow and pulls her back.

“We need her Cassandra.”

“All those people are dead.” _At the conclave and on Earth._

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” Leliana asks me.”

“I was running. Things were chasing me. And then… A woman?”

“A woman?”

“She reached out to me, but then…” I shrug and shake my head.

“Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”

“What did happen?”

“It will be easier to show you.”

 Cassandra takes me outside, bound in rope, I look up to see the Breach swirling in the sky.

“We call it ‘The Breach.’ A giant rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?”

‘This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the whole world.”

I cry out in pain and fall to my knees as the Breach expands. I curl around my hand.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

“Of course it is… I understand.”

“Then…”

“I’ll do what I can, whatever it takes.”

Cassandra led me through Haven. “They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead. We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves as she did until the Breach is sealed.” By the time she stops talking we are outside the first set of gates.  She stops, pulls out a dagger and cuts the rope binding my hands. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come, it is not far.”

I stay silent.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.” I walk across the bridge and the soldiers open the gates into the valley. I continue down the path until the Breach expands, causing me to stumble and fall.

“The pulses are getting faster now. The larger the Breach grows; the more rifts appear. The more demons we face. “

“How did I survive the blast?”

“They said you stepped out of a rift then fell unconscious. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything further in the valley was laid waste. Including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

We continue on until something from the Breach destroyed the bridge we were walking on. There were two shades when I stood and two conveniently placed short swords. I wouldn't need them as soon as I found my stuff.

I grab the short swords to help Cassandra. We quickly took care of the shades.

“Drop your weapon. Now!”

“I was attacked what was I supposed to do.”

“You don’t need to fight.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying it won’t happen again?”

Cassandra sighs. “You are right. I cannot protect you. And I cannot expect you to be defenseless. Your life is threatened enough as it is.”

We continue, fighting more shades and those green things. Specters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more tags will be added as the story continues


	4. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot of game dialog ~ sorry  
> edit: 8/10/19

“We are getting close. You can hear the fighting.”

“Whose fighting?” I ask, already knowing the answer.

“You’ll see soon. We must help.”

We join the others, and quickly kill the remaining shades. When we do Solas walks over to me, “Quickly, before more come though!” He grabs my hand and pushes it towards the rift until it closes.

“What did you do?” I ask, not really referring to the rift.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” He says.

“At least this thing is good for something.”

“Whatever magic opened the breach also opened that mark on your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that were left in the Breach’s wake. And it seems I was correct.”

“Meaning it could also close the Breach.” Cassandra states, stepping closer to us.

“Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Solas says.

_Technically you wanted this to happen Solas._

“Good to know. Here I was thinking we’d be ass deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.” Varric winks at Cassandra as she scrunches her nose.

“Are you with the Chantry or…”

Solas chuckles, “Is that a serious question?”

“Technically I’m a prisoner just like you.” Varric answers

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.” Cassandra says

“Yet here I am. Lucky for you considering current events.”

“That’s a nice crossbow you have there.” I say, trying to change the subject.

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

 _Indeed you have,_ “You named your crossbow Bianca?”

“Of course, and she’ll be great company in the valley.”

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated Varric. But--“

“Have you been in the valley recently seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Cassandra scoffed in disgust and walked away.

“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions, I am pleased to see you still live. And I believe this belongs to you.” He said, holing out my leather satchel.

I thank Solas and look inside the bag, it has some of my belongings, from Earth.

“He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric says.

“You seem to know a great deal about this.” I state, still rummaging through the satchel, trying to find the other bag with my swords.

“Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters.” Cassandra says from wherever she walked off to.

_Well considering this thing was his at one point I wouldn’t be surprised._

“Technically all mages are now apostates Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to see much of the fade. Far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

“And what will you do once all this is over?” I ask, not about the Breach but about this whole mess.

“One hopes those in power will remember who helped. And who did not. Cassandra you should know, the magic I’ve seen here is unlike any I’ve seen. Your prisoner is no mage,” _Not in the way you’re thinking of anyway._ “Indeed, I have trouble believing any mage having such power.” _Except for you wolfy._

“Understood,” Cassandra says, “we must get to the forward camp quickly.”

“Well… Bianca’s excited.” Varric sighs.

As the three of them walk towards the path, I pull out my bag of holding and two short swords from that. I drop the two from the bridge as I strap mine onto my waist while I walk towards the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!


	5. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also a bunch of story dialog.  
> And as I have forgotten to put this in earlier chapters, I do not own anything except for my (hopefully) wonderous Warlock.

When we start to cross the river after coming back from a small camp that was attacked by shades Solas speaks up.

“You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?”

The question surprises me. I hadn’t realized I had gained pointy ears seeing as I can feel all the piercings I have.  “Dalish? I don't think so. And besides, what do you know of the Dalish?”

“I have traveled many roads in my time. I’ve crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.”

“We are both of the same people, Solas.”

“The Dalish I met felt differently on the subject.”

“Can’t you elves just play nice for once?” Varric groans

Its quiet for another minute or two before Varric speaks again, “So are you innocent?”

“I don’t remember what happened.” A partial truth, the best lies are always mixed with the truth as there is a gap in my memory but if I am following the events of this game, major events should still be as I remember.

“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story.”

“That’s what you would have done Varric.” Cassandra comments.

“It’s more believable. And less prone to premature execution.”

Up some stairs is another rift. I seal it. When we get to the camp, Leliana and Roderick are arguing.

I decide for them that we should take the mountain path. We save some soldiers, close a rift, and get to the temple around the same time Leliana does, fight a pride demon, pass out. You know. The usual.

\-------

When I wake, I’m in the cabin at Haven. The elvhen servant girl walks in, sees me awake and drops the box of elfroot.

“Oh. I didn’t know you were awake I swear.”

“Why are you frightened?”

“That’s wrong isn’t it? I said the wrong thing.”

“I don’t think so.” I say, furrowing my eyebrows.

The girl falls to her knees and put her forehead to the floor, “I beg your humble forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven my Lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing. Just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone’s talked about for the past three days.”

“So… they are pleased with me?”

“I-I’m only saying what I heard. I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’re awake. She said ‘at once’. She’s in the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. At once she said.” The elf darted out of the door after she had finished speaking.

I grab my things and leave the cabin. Everyone outside talk about me as I walk to the Chantry. They are calling me the ‘Herald of Andraste’. _If only they knew how utterly false that statement is. Not only do I serve a god that shouldn’t even exist here, the mark, the_ anchor _, was put there by a goddamned elvhen artifact that belong to the Dread Wolf of all people. Funnily enough its an orb that was the artifact. He’s basically playing a massive game of fetch. Not that he intended for Corypheus to live after he opened the orb._

As soon as I walk into the Chantry, I hear the various leaders arguing with Roderick.

“Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” I hear from Roderick as soon as I open the door.

“Disregard that. And leave us.” Cassandra.

“You walk a dangerous line, seeker.”

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

“So, I’m still a suspect? Even after what we just did?” I ask.

“You absolutely are.” Says the Chancellor.

“No. She is not.” From Cassandra.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others but have allies who yet live.” Leliana says, walking closer to the Chancellor.

_Oh you know, like the G_ _ötter-Verdammen wardens?_

 

“I am a suspect?!” the Chancellor yells incredulously.

“You and many others.”

“But not the Prisoner?”

“I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called to her for help.” Cassandra replies.

“So her survival, that thing on her hand, all a coincidence.”

“Providence, The Maker led her to us in our darkest hour.”

“The Breach is stable now. What else do you want from me?” I ask.

“We must try again,” Cassandra says determinedly.

“The Breach remains. And your mark is still our only hope of closing it.” Leliana says, answering my question this time instead of some half answer like in later conversations.

“This is not for you to decide!” The Chancellor butts in, I had almost forgotten he was there.

Cassandra slams the inquisition book onto the table. “Do you know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach. We will find those responsible and we will restore order with or without your approval.”

The Chancellor walks out of the room, slamming to door.

“This is the Divine’s directive. Rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now, no Chantry support.” Leliana explains.

“But we have no choice. We must act now. With you at our side.” Cassandra turns to me hopefully.

“I know that the old inquisition preceded the Chantry. That they were the ones that eventually made up the templar order. And I know that we cannot wait for a new divine to be chosen. And when I woke up, I certainly didn’t expect this to happen,” _understatement of the year,_ “So I’ll stay, at least until the Breach is closed anyway.”

Cassandra holds out her arm and we shake on our agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Götter-Verdammen is German for gods-damned (I had a hard time translating this as I am still trying to figure out German sentece structure, so if it is wrong, feel free to correct me).
> 
> Also, I realise this is a lot of editing today, but I'm waiting for my uncle to come get me to go to my other uncles house and my kitty is holding me captive via sleeping on my.


	6. Chapter Four

So, we sent out news of the inquisition. As I was walking back into the chantry Cassandra joined me.

“Does it trouble you?” she asked, glancing at my hand that held the anchor.

“Not anymore. It’s not spreading.”

“We take our victories where we can. What’s important is that your mark is now stable. As is the Breach. You’ve given us time.  And Solas believes a second attempt might succeed. Provided the mark has more power.  The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

“Couldn’t that kind of power just make things worse?”

Cassandra chuckles, “And people call me a pessimist,” We walk into the war room, “You’ve met Commander Cullen; leader of the inquisition forces.”

“It was only for a moment on the field. I’m pleased you survived.” Cullen remarks.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet. Our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“An’diran Atish’an.” Josephine greets me.

“You speak elvehn?” I ask, sounding shocked.

“You just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid.”

“And of course, you know Sister Leliana,” Cassandra continues.

“My position here involves a degree of—”

“She is our spymaster.’

“Yes. Tactfully put Cassandra.”

“I am pleased to meet you all.” I say, bowing my head.

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Leliana suggests? I don’t know if it was a suggestion or a fact.

“And I still disagree. The templars could serve just as well.” Cullen voices.

Cassandra sighs, “We need power commander. Enough magic poured into that mark—”

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach. Weaken it so—”

“Pure speculation.” Leliana tells him.

“I was a templar. I know what their capable of.” He says softly.

“Unfortunately neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition. And you specifically.” Josephine points at me.

“They still think I’m guilty.” I state.

“That is not the entirety of it any longer. Some are calling you, a Dalish elf, the Herald of Andraste.  That frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we, heretics, for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” Cassandra says

“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help are currently out of the question.” Josephine says.

Leliana then voices the option of going to the hinterlands to speak with Mother Giselle.

Before I left with Cassandra, Varric, and Solas, I went to a house in the woods outside of Haven. To finally mourn those on Earth. The house was by the lake, it belonged to some old healer who dies at the conclave. I grabbed the notes that would be needed eventually from a table and sat down at the chair in front of it.

The song was in old English, it was fan made for a book series I liked at one point.

“That’s quite a song. What is it for?” I hear from behind me. Solas.

“Did you follow me out here Solas?”

“I did indeed.”

“Why?”

“To make sure you didn’t get yourself into trouble.”

“The thought is appreciated, but unnecessary. I can take care of myself. I have for years.”

He hummed. “You never answered my question.”

“It’s not for any of you to know.”

“You have not given us a name as of yet, and no Dalish I know has metal pierced through their ears as a form of jewelry.”

I finally turn around and look at him for a moment. “Thalia Wasinthia.” The name I used for my last D&D campaign. “And I told you before, I'm not Dalish, plus I like the way it looks.”

“Is that your real name?”

“You asked for a name. I gave you one. Take it or leave it. I couldn’t care less.”

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. I turn back towards the table to scratch a symbol into the leg of it.

“I have not heard that language before.”

“It would be somewhat troubling if you did. It is not spoken here.”

“I find it odd that you only brought the one bag with you.” Solas asks? States?

“Is that a question or your opinion?”

“Both.”

“It was what I had on me when I left. Perhaps someday you’ll get to know the story, however unlikely that is.” I said as I made to walk out the door. I shouldered my way past him, “Be ready to leave in an hour. I’ll get the others.”


	7. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late y'all.  
> I had state testing the past couple weeks and finals are coming up.

When we got to the Hinterlands, it was getting dark. We had decided to continue to the camp on the hill. Harding, who was waiting at the camp, had briefed us as soon as we got there, rebel mages and templars were fighting, townspeople were in danger, etcetera etcetera.

Ultimately, we came to the decision to stay the night at the camp and go down to the crossroads in the morning _. The scouts could hold off the fighting till we got there._

I would have sacrificed part of my meal to my patron but seeing as this is fucking goddamn _Thedas_ why would people toss bits of their food in a fire to pay respects to a divinity. I would also practice some spells in my tent, but I don’t know if Solas, or mages in general, can sense my kind of magic. So instead I drew a sigil on my hand and hoped no one would notice.

\------

In the morning, we headed to the crossroads. We fought some rebels, talked to some people, did some fetch quests _. *Insert eye roll here*_ We had made camp at the waterfall below Blackwall's cabin thingy.

No one had spoken much all day, besides from the odd couple of comments about things we found. I was digging around in my bag(s)  when from across the fire I hear, “I did not know you knew any magic Thalia.” From Solas.

“I don’t, what makes you say that?”

“The mark on your hand.”

“This mark?” I hold up my left hand, the one with the anchor.

“No, your other hand.” Solas seems exasperated.

I look at my right hand, as if I don’t know that the sigil is there. “Huh. That wasn’t there this morning. Maybe it got there from something I touched?” _I mean technically I touched the pen I used to draw this._

“May I see it?”

I shrug. “You’d have to come over here first wolfy.”

Solas stopped for a moment. “Wolfy?”

“You have a wolf jaw bone as a necklace.” I point to the cord around his neck.

He stared at me as I tilt my head and smile. Solas walks over to me and extends his hand, I hold out my hand, palm up, a few inches above his own. He grabs my wrist and brings it closer to his face.

“This certainly is no magical symbol I have seen before.”

I shrug again. “Isn’t the first time I’ve touched something and gotten a—thing on my hands in my travels.”

“Ah—where exactly have you traveled?”

“Where have you traveled?”

“Indeed.”

I stood, taking my hand back and stretching, “Well if that is all, I think I shall retire for the evening.”

—

 _The fade sucks ass_. Why can’t I just dream like a normal person? Oh wait. ‘Cause I’m in fucking THEDAS of all places. _Thanks a lot for that_ I angrily think at my patron. If I wanted to lucid dream I am perfectly capable of doing it myself.

Screw the fade.

I walked up some steps and came to what looked to be a clearing of trees. A spirit was in the center. I walk towards it, ready to summon my blades.

“I have not seen the likes of you in the fade before.” The spirit says.

I say nothing.

“Your anger drew me here. Other’s interests are sure to be sparked, as mine was.  Even more are sure to show.”

“How many?” I ask.

“That depends on you.”

“Cryptic. Great. Demons? Spirits?”

“Also depends on you.”

I stare blankly at the thing and force the scenery to change into an open valley instead of the small clearing. Another spirit appeared in the valley. I willed one of my short swords into existence (‘cause anything can happen in the fade) after the fourth spirit showed. They didn’t approach me, just stood and watched. As if they were waiting for something else to show.   _Which something probably will, now that I’ve said something_ …

 _And hello, multiple anger demons_. _You know, I really kind of wish I could wake myself up right about now, sadly I cannot_.

At this point I had both of my swords but let’s be real here, I can fight five anger demons by myself without serious injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is welcome  
> edit: 8/10/19


	8. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is. Enjoy.  
> (Constructive criticism is welcome)

Hold on a second.

I’m in the Fade.

I can’t actually die.

Well, I don’t know how this works. I mean sure, if I were here physically, I could die, but could my body die if I die in my dream (this little fade venture is a dream, right?). I mean with Feynriel, if you decide to kill him, he becomes tranquil but that might just be because of the type of mage he is. And then there’s that mess with the Harrowing.

At this point I’ll just try not to die and what will happen will happen.

The demons started towards me. I widened my stance and raised my swords. I cast Armor of Agathys over myself just before they reached me.

I could see the number of spirits that had gathered here out of the corner of my eye as I swiped with a sword. _What are they still doing here?_

I turned the entirety of my attention back onto the demons as I back away just before half of them moved forward, trying to get them to come at me one at a time. That of course doesn’t work so I settle for casting Evards black tentacles. Three of the five are hindered in their advancement towards me so there’s something I suppose.

The two demons slide forward, not quite sounding right with the alteration done by the fade.

I ready my swords and begin to walk towards them just as something large, grey, and tan barreled into the one on the right, knocking it into the other one.

The large beast doesn’t seem to pay me any mind as it goes in attacking the two not trapped in the tentacles, so I go to start attacking those trapped instead.

I slash at the demons, not taking long to kill with the damage already done by the spell.

As I turn around the mass is finishing off the last of the rage demons. Once they dissolve, it turns towards me and cocks its head.

I study it for a moment. It looks like a dog but with the fade altering things as it does one cannot truly be certain of what it resembles. I do, however, have a good idea of who sent it.

I walk over to the beast and scratch its head. “Danke. I appreciate the help. Always.” I back away from it, “Does he need something from me?”

It looks at me and rolls onto its back.

“I see. Perhaps you are here of your own accord. Either way. You should return.” I say as I rub its stomach.

It runs off as the landscape around me blurs as I wake up.

\------

“Herald, we should get a move on if we want to find the rogue mages, templars, and the Horsemaster.”

I rub my eyes to help wake myself up before equipping myself in armor and weapons. As I exit the tent, I say to the others “I hope everyone slept well. We have a busy day ahead of us. We find the templars and Horsemaster Dennet. Maybe something else if there’s time.”

“We may have slept fine. But I highly doubt that you did, Herald.” Solas says.

“You were moving around quite a bit last night.” Cassandra commented, as we had shared the tent.

I raise an eyebrow at them. “I’ve had worse. Have you all eaten?”

“Everyone but you, Herald.” Cassandra tells me.

“I don’t usually eat in the morning. Shall we go?”

\-------

We cleared out Fort Connor and found the location of the templar base while looting it, then continued on our way.

The templar base was just before the bridge.  So naturally it made sense to kill them all now rather than come back and do it later.

We got to Dennet’s farm around midday.

I walk into his house after his wife tells me to go on in.

“So you’re the inquisition, eh? Hear you’re trying to bring order back. Its high time someone did. Never thought it’d be a Halla-rider from the wildlands though. Name’s Dennet. I served Arl Eamon for thirty years as Horsemaster. I hear your Inquisition is looking for mounts.”

“It is. Can you help us?”

“Not at the moment. I can’t just send a hundred of the finest horses in Ferelden down the road like you’d send a letter. Every bandit between here and Haven would be on them like flies on crap. You’ll have mounts once I know they won’t end up as a cold winters breakfast.

“My wife Elaina manages the farms and Bron’s in charge of my guards. They’ll tell you what they need. Until then, you deserve something better than whatever knock-kneed plow nag they gave you. The chestnut over there is a pure-bred Ferelden Forder. Take care of him and he’ll take care of you, Inquisition.”

Elaina wants us to kill some wolves. Bron wants watchtowers. We mark the places for the towers, kill wolves, find some magic whispering shards, send a message to Haven so that Cullen can send some soldiers to build the towers and make camp next to the river by the farms.

It would take a few days for that many people to get here so we had some time to kill.

\--------

The next morning we set out to find the mage camp in Witchwood. We kill them. Redcliffe is right around a rock, so we go over there, but the guards don’t let us in. So to pass some time, I take the group around to the Astariums and other Ocularums. As well as killing some bandits, closing some rifts, returning lost items and people (Ritts), and gaining the alliance of a fortress of people.

All of this takes about four days (Cullen’s soldiers arrive and finish the towers in the last two days).

With the towers finished, we return to Dennet. He gives us the horses and we begin the trek back to Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order of appearance:
> 
> Armor of Agythys - 1st-level - You gain 5 tempopary hit points for 1 hour. If a creature hits you with a melee attack while you have these hit points, the creature takes 5 cold damage. When casting this spell at any level above 1st, both the temporary hit points and the cold damage increase by 5 for each slot above 1st.
> 
> Evards Black Tentacles - 4th-level - tentacles fill a 20-foot square on the ground you can see within 90 feet, for the duration (concentration up to a minute) the area is difficult terrain (speed is reduced to half). When a creature enters the area, they must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 3d6 bludgeoning damage and be restrained until the spell ends. A creature who starts their turn in the square and is already restrained takes 3d6 bludgeoning damage. A creature can attempt to free itself with a Strength or Dexterity check against your spell DC. On a success it frees itself.
> 
> Danke = 'thank you' in German


	9. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly just dialog.
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome
> 
>  
> 
> Bold text = Cullen  
> Italic text = Josephine  
> Underlined text = Leliana  
> Bold Italic text = Cassandra  
> Regular text is everyone else

When I get to Haven’s chantry, I can see mages and templar arguing.

“Your kind killed The Most Holy!” One of the templars.

“Lies—your kind let her die!” A mage.

“Shut your mouth, mage!”

The templar draws his sword as Cullen steps between them.

“Knight-Captain!” The templar.

“ **That is not my title. We are _not_ templars any longer. We are _all_ part of the Inquisition.**” Cullen says this, pointing at some of the people who are standing around.

“And what does that mean, exactly?” Chancellor Roderick says, walking up the Cullen.

“ **Back already, Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough**?”

“I’m curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and its ‘Herald’ will restore order as you’ve promised.”

“ **Of course you are**.” Cullen mutters. “ **Back to your duties, all of you**!”

I walk closer to Cullen and the Chancellor.

“ **Mages and templars were already at war. Now they’re blaming each other for the Divines death**.” Cullen says.

“Which is why we require a _proper_ authority to guide them back to order.” Roderick replies.

“ **Who, you? Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the conclave**?”

“The rebel Inquisition and its so-called ‘Herald of Andraste’? I think not.”

I enter their conversation with, “If the ‘proper’ authority hadn’t completely failed, the conclave wouldn’t have been needed.”

“So you suggest I blame the Chantry and exalt a murderer? What of justice?” Roderick seems to be getting frustrated.

Cullen, looking thoroughly unimpressed says, “ **That won’t help restore order in the here and now**.”

Roderick chuckles, “Order will never be restored so long as this rebellion is allowed to fester.”

“Cullen, remind me why you’re allowing the Chancellor to stay?” I ask.

“Clearly your templar knows where to draw the line—"

“ **He’s toothless. There’s no point in turning him into a martyr simply because he runs at the mouth. The Chancellor is a good indicator of what to expect in Val Royeaux, however**." 

I ask another question, “The mages and templars are still fighting even though we have no idea of what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?”

The Chancellor replies, “Exactly why all this should be left to a new Divine. If you are innocent the Chantry will establish it as so.”

“ **Or will be happy to use someone as a scapegoat.”** Cullen points out.

“You think nobody cares about the truth? We all grieve Justinia’s loss.”

“ **But you won’t grieve if the Herald of Andraste is conveniently swept under a carpet**.”

“Well, I’m off to set up transportation. Don’t let anyone riot while we’re gone, Cullen” I say as I walk into the chantry

As I pass Josephine’s open door, I hear her call me. “ _Thalia, do you have a moment_?”

“Sure,” I say as I walk into the room and drop some research items, “Did you need something Ambassador?”

“ _Yes. Well, not precisely, but—I should like to know if anyone here has treated you unkindly, Herald, for being an elf_.”

“I can deal with whispers and sideways looks.”

“ _Tsk. I shall speak with the staff regarding such conduct. If we’re to convince the world that Andraste’s Herald is an elf, the Inquisition must give you its upmost support. Stories of ‘wild Dalish elves’ have grown even more outrageous as people learn of you.”_

“How have the rumors gotten worse?”

“ _I would prefer not to repeat them_.”

“Give me something.”

“ _Stealing children, selling peasants to slavers, burning down villages, using infants for blood magic… Those are the stories of your fellow Dalish. I won’t repeat what they’ve said about you.”_  

“The humans telling those tales will are the first to take a knife to someone with pointed ears. I’m sure many, if not all, Dalish clan have defended themselves against such people more times than they an count.”

“ _I will do what I can to end the slander, Herald. It may help if I knew more of how you and your clan lived_.”

“Well, I’m happy to share what I’ve observed while visiting clans, but I never lived in one per se. I suppose its not different than any other village. Some get up before dawn to gather food. They seemed to constantly mend tents and wagons. Some stayed away from the clan for days at a time to hunt game.”

“ _Haven is so far from home. I can imagine you must miss you family.”_

“Of course I do. My friends and family were almost everything to me. But I can’t go back after this is done. And I would like it if you didn’t ask why.”

“ _None the less, I hope you get the chance to do so anyway. Whether you’re with them or not, being the family of the Herald of Andraste will mark them in history.”_

“I appreciate the sentiment, but that would be a little hard. They are very far away. Besides, elves and fame tend to go poorly together.”

“ _We can make inquiries to how they fare if it worries you_.”

“That is not necessary. They can take care of themselves. But I do know where to find Clans Lavellan and Sabrae. If you could ask Leliana to send some of her people to see how they are doing, I would be grateful. I am not sure of the state of either clan.”

“ _I shall do so. Good day, Herald_.”

“Shall I gather Cullen and Leliana? To plan for what we are doing about Val Royeaux?”

“ _I will meet you there."_

 

\-------------

 

“ _Having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea._ ” 

“ **You can’t be serious**.”

“ _Mother Giselle isn’t wrong. At the moment, the Chantry’s only strength is that they united in opinion.”_

“And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?”

“ _Let’s ask her_.”

“I’m more concerned this may not actually solve anything.”

“ **I agree. It just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says**.”

“ ** _I will go with her. Mother Giselle said she could provide us names? Use them_**.”

“But why? This is nothing but a—”

“ ** _What choice do we have, Leliana? Right now we can’t approach anyone for help with the Breach. Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through_**.”

 

\------

 

We walk up to the gates of Val Royeaux. 

“ ** _The city still mourns_**.” Cassandra says.

“Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they know who we are.”

“ ** _Your skills of observation never fail to impress me Varric_**.”

A scout runs up to us and kneels “My Lady Herald.”

“ ** _You’re one of Leliana’s people. What have you found_**?”

“The Chantry Mothers await you, but… so do a great many templars.”

**_“There are templars here?”_ **

“People seem to think the templars will protect them from… from the Inquisition. They are gathering on the other side of the market. I think that’s where= the templars intend to meet you."

“ ** _Only one thing to do, then.”_**

The scout stands and backs away.

Cassandra sounds bewildered when she asks why the templars feel the need to protect the people from the Inquisition. She tells the scout to return to Haven and to tell the others that we will be staying longer than planned.

We walk through another gate to get into the market square. There’s a cluster of people on the opposite side of the square. We walk them. Getting closer, we could see a platform with a Chantry Mother talking to the crowd.

“Good people of Val Royeaux hear me! Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer.

“Well, wonder no more! Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The maker would send no elf in our hour of need!”

“You say _I_ am your enemy. But the Breach in the sky is the _true_ enemy. We must work together to put an end to it. The Inquisition only wishes to end this before its too late” 

“It is already too late!” The Mother says, pointing at an approaching group of templars led by the Lord Seeker. “The templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this ‘Inquisition,’ and the people will be safe once more!”

The Lord Seeker walks onto the platform and past the Mother as one of his templars punches her and knocks her to the ground.

The Lord Seeker addresses the templar off to the side, “Still yourself. She is beneath us.”

I ask the Lord Seeker, “What was that? A display of power?”

He doesn’t deign to answer me and instead walks off the platform as Cassandra moves forward.

“ ** _Lord Seeker Lucius. It’s imperative that we speak with_** ** _—”_**

“You will not address me.”

“ ** _Lord Seeker_**?”

“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed. You should all be ashamed! The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages!” He points at us, “You are the ones who have failed! You who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you’re too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine.” 

“Well if you’re not here to help the Chantry, did you come just to make speeches?” I ask.

“I came to see what frightens old women so, and to laugh.”

The templar address earlier comes forward, “But Lord Seeker… what if she really was sent by the Maker? What if—”

Another in the Seekers group comes forward. “You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!”

The Lord Seeker speaks again, “ _I_ will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void. _We_ deserve recognition. Independence! You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition… less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!”

The group leaves as Varric walks up to me, “Charming fellow, isn’t he?”

“ ** _Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad_**?” Cassandra asks. “ ** _He took over the Seekers two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lamberts death. He was a decent man, never giving into ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre._** "

“You think we can reason with him?” I ask.

“ ** _I hope so. There are surely others in to Order who don’t feel as he does. Either way we should return to Haven and inform the others.”_**


	10. CHapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly talking again. So sorry. I swear it'll get more interesting soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long. School started and English is killing me

 

Bold = Cullen

Italics = Josephine

Underlined = Leliana

Bold italics = cassandra

 

 

 

We don’t return to Haven right away because of Sera’s little game of fetch, Vivienne’s messenger waylaying us, and Grand Enchanter Fiona inviting us to Redcliffe.

 

We do Sera’s thing and while waiting for nightfall, go to Madame De Fer’s little party, invite her to Haven, rush back to the city to find that noble, and begin the trek back to Haven the next morning.

 

_____________________________________

 

We reach Haven around midafternoon the next day. Cassandra and I walk into the chantry and are met by Josephine.

 

_“It’s good you’ve returned. We heard of your encounter.”_

**_“You heard?”_ **

“My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course.”

**“It’s a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital.”**

“At least we know how to approach the mages and templars now.”

**_“Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember.”_ **

“True. He has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been very odd.” 

**“We must look into it. I’m certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker.”**

_“Or the Herald could simply go meet the mages in Redcliffe, instead.”_

**“You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!”**

“Or you could stop bickering and make a decision.”

**_“I agree.”_ **

_“We shouldn’t discount Redcliffe. The mages may be worth the risk.”_

**_“They are powerful, Ambassador, but more desperate than you realize.”_ **

“So it’ll be dangerous. I’ve seen danger since I walked out of the fade.”

_**“If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave…”** _

_“The same could be said about the templars.”_

**“True enough. Right now, I’m not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely.”**

**_“Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places. That’s something you can help with.”_ **

_“In the meantime, we should consider other options.”_

 

“There is one other matter. Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn’t even consider the idea that they’re involved in all that, but the timing is… curious.”

“You are telling me because…”

“The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it. Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands head news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease.”

“And if he can’t?”

“Then there may be more going on than we thought.”

 

__________________

 

Before I walked out of the chantry, I assigned the three some tasks to do while I go to the storm coast and the Hinterlands.

I walk out to Krem trying to get someone’s attention. I stop in front of him. As he says, “Excuse me, I’ve got a message for the inquisition, but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.”

“What is your message?”

“We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work. “

“Sure thing.” I sigh, “I really should ask you more questions but, I really don’t want to. Tell you what. I’m leaving tomorrow for the storm coast. You could travel with us if you’d like. “

“Actually, I think I might travel faster on my own.”

“Fair enough. Will you be leaving now then? Or in the morning?”

“I’m planning on leaving at first light.”

“In that case, have a good evening.” I say as I bow my head and walk towards the tavern to grab some food.

After I finish my meal, I walk towards the group of cabins off to the left. Solas stops me on my up the stairs. “I hope that while closing the Breach is our primary goal, we can also find out what created it in the first place.”

_Of course you do… You know exactly what created this mess._

“Any artifact with such power is dangerous. The destruction of the conclave proves that much.”

“You don’t think that whatever it was that created the Breach was destroyed?”

“You survived did you not?”

“Yes, but I went through the fade to do so. Probably.”

“The artifact that created the Breach is unlike anything seen in this age. I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes.”

 _Good thing that you will then._ “Well, I’m sure it will turn up eventually.” I turn to walk off, “Oh and before I forget, we are leaving for the Storm Coast before midmorning.”

I finish my drop off and return to my cabin, scratching a symbol onto a wall as I walk.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! No seriously. If I make a spelling mistake please tell me.  
> I'm thinking of changing my username. So by the time I post the next chapter, this will be under a different name. Just forewarning. 
> 
> I swear it'll get more interesting later soon. I just have to get past getting most of the companions. I'm hoping to get a lot done within the next two weeks or so because I have another 8 week college class starting at the end of the month.

I am waiting at the stables with Cassandra by the time Varric and Solas walk out of the gates.

 

“Alright fellas. Let’s get a move on.” I say.

 

The others respond with various sounds of agreement as I get onto my horse. _I wish cars were things here. I’m going to be sore for weeks._

 

We ride until about midday when we stop for a brief break for lunch.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice that your shirt lays oddly on your back while we were riding today, Herald.” Solas remarks.

 

I look at him from across the small circle the four of us had formed on the ground. “Birth defect or something.” _Lie._ “What about it?”

 

“Just something I noticed is all. You are—something else Thalia. You are unlike anyone I have encountered before.”

 

“That can be said of anyone here Wolfy.” I see him tense slightly at the nickname. “Come now, you don’t like the nickname I’ve given you? Do you like Chuckles better?”

 

“I don’t particularly care for either of them. Besides do you know what wolfs represent in your culture.”

 

“I have literally told everyone here I’m not Dalish. But yes. I do know. And so do you. So why do you choose to wear the bone?”

 

“I’m not Dalish either, Herald.”

 

“I’m glad you’ve both agreed on something. But I can sense that this discussion is going to go in circles. Can we get a move on now?” Varric says.

 

We do as he says and drop the conversation as we stand and mount our horses.

 

The rest of our journey was silent as we made our way to the Storm Coast. Okay that’s a lie. It took like 3 days to get there. And that’s without stopping in the Hinterlands.

 

_________________________________

 

We get to the camp around midday.

 

We walk down a hill to hear fighting along the shoreline.

 

“Should we help?”

 

“I suppose. They said they wanted to show us their fighting skills. What better way to observe than in the heat of battle. Assuming that the people on the beach _are_ the Bull’s Chargers.”

 

We walk onto the beach to see venatori and a group of various people. Elves, dwarves, humans. All led by a singular quinary wielding a great axe. The four of us join the fray and we quickly finish off the tevinters.

 

“Chargers, stand down! Krem! How’d we do?”

 

“Five or six wounded, chief. No dead.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear. Let the Throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks.” I wait for Bull to turn towards me, “So you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming.”

 

“Sure. That was nicely done. Are you looking for work?”

 

“I am! Not before a drink though.” He leads be towards a group of boulders. “I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant.”

 

I nod my head in acknowledgement at Krem talks to Bull.

 

_Bull is Ben-Hassrath. How is my lie going to play out? He’s still following the Qun, it’s not like I can just tell him I’m from a different world all together if he asks. I need to make a choice later. Besides, it’s not like I tell total lies. There is some truth._

 

 “—one up on you Quinari, right?”

 

Bull looks back towards me, “So… You’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive. But we’re worth it… And I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us. “

 

“How much exactly will this cost me?”

 

“It wouldn’t cost you anything, personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later. Your ambassador—

Whats her name—Josephine? We’d go through her and get the payments set up. The gold will take care of itself. Don’t worry about that. All that matters, is that we’re worth it.”

 

“Your company certainly seems worth it.”

 

“The are. But you’re not just getting the boys. You’re getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard, I’m your man. Whatever it is—demons, dragons? The bigger the better.” He stands and walks a few steps. “And there’s one other thing. Might be useful. Might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben-Hassrath?”

 

“They are—the equivalent of spies, yes?”

 

“That’s them. Or, well, us. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition. Get close to the people in charge and send reports on what’s happening. But I also _get_ reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”

 

“You just had to go and make this hard for me.”


	12. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is welcome as always!
> 
> I have now changed my username from Tractorgurl03 to Pakhet.
> 
> Edit 10/28/19 - why didnt you guys tell me the chapter repeated?

“Why did you just tell me you’re a spy?”

 

“Whatever happened at that conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed, so whatever I am, I’m on your side.”

 

“You still could have lied about it.”

 

“From something called the Inquisition? I’d’ve been tripped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me.”

 

“I trust you wouldn’t send anything to compromise us.” I state.

 

“Just enough to keep my superiors happy. The Qunari want to knoe if they need to launch an invasion to stop the world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing. It’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.

 

“I hope your reports will give us something.”

 

“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It’s a bit f everything. Alone, they’re not worth much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, She’ll put ‘em to good use.”

_Her? “_ You did some research then.”

 

“I’ve always had a weakness for redheads.”

 

I stay silent for a minute. To at least appear to think, even though my mind was made up _before_ I got here. “Alright. One thing though, you let Leliana read whatever you send and all that.”

Bull rubs the back of his head as he says this. “Excellent. Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!”

 

“What about the casks, chief? We just opened them up. With axes.” Krem pointedly says.

 

“Find someway to seal them,” he shrugs. “You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.” Bull looks down at me, “We’ll meet you back at haven.”

 

_________________________________________

 

As we walk towards the place where the Blade of Hessarian and our soldiers were supposed to meet up, I picked up as much Blood Lotus and Spindleweed as humanly possible.

 

We have lunch before walking up the hill that the structure is on. Solas looks at me from where he is leaning against an incline. “So a Qunari spy has now joined us?”

 

“Do you have a problem with my decision?” I tilt my head to the side as I turn to fully look at him.

 

“Do not mistake my displeasure towards the Qun with my regards for your choice.”

 

I look at him. Solas has a neutral expression, is casually leaning against the hill, and is eating some small game we caught for lunch.  “You never answered my question. I wonder, do you often avoid answering things by giving half answers?”

 

“I avoid question just as you do.”

 

“Wrong question. That one was —what is the word? _Rhetorisch_. Not in need of answering.”

 

“Rhetorical?” Varric supplies.

 

I snap my fingers ad point at him “That is the one.”

 

“What language was that?” Cassandra asks.

 

I wave her off, “That is for a much later date, Solas, answer me.”

 

“You cannot command me, Herald. But ultimately, my opinion does not matter. The choice is made.”

 

“Wasn’t that easy?” _Not a total answer but close enough, I guess. “_ Are you all finished?”

 

Cassandra looks at our group and says, “I believe so, Herald. Let’s go find our missing people.”

 

We walk to the top of the hill. There are some bandits. We hack, slash, smash, and blast them to bits in a span of a few minutes.

 

We search everything, find our dead soldiers, and go back to camp with our findings.

 

______________________________________

 

I before everyone else. Being first one up, I figure making breakfast for everyone is a good idea. I could only see one of the scouts. They were in shifts of two at a time, so the other was probably hunting. During the last shift, the fire had dwindled down to a pile of embers. Enough to start it back up but not enough to cook on. The pile of wood that was there when I went to bed was gone. Unfortunately.

The scout that was hunting was heading back to camp at the same time I was. Which just so happened to be perfect timing. The time it would take to skin whatever game there was to be found would be enough to get the fire where it should be.

 

The others started to exit their tents by the time the meat was almost done cooking. I had toasted a few slices of bread as well. (We brought a bunch with us to restock the camp).

 

As my…friends? Found their way to the food, I got varying looks of surprise. _I suppose they didn’t come to the conclusion that I knew how to cook from the partial lies I told. But seriously? Aren’t you guys supposed to be smart?_

 

“So, Herald, how are we going to deal with the Blade of Hessarian?” Cassandra asks.

 

“I figure we just go in and kill then all. I mean, how useful are they going to be in the long run?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhetorisch is german for rhetorical


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!  
> Real short chapter this time.  
> the italicize prayer thingy on the left after the line break is being spoken in german.

The others look at me as I say that.

 _I clearly need to explain my thinking._ “I mean, sure, they could get us supplies. Which we need I’ll admit. But the Storm Coast is relatively close to Haven. I mean, Val Royeux is farther from Haven than the Coast. Whatever they find we can find ourselves. In other words, what are they besides 10 to 20 more people in manpower.”

“We need more people Herald.”

“The Inquisition will begin to grow exponentially as soon as our reach extends into Orlais. This Blade of Hessarian is not going to help much in the long run. And they killed our people. I wouldn’t have debated trying to convince them to join us if they hadn’t. But as far as we know, they killed our people without reason.”

“How do you know for sure what will happen to the Inquisition?” Varric asks.

“Probability. Look at all the groups that fought for something in the past. Once their reach spread far enough, people flocked to them. Whether they should have or not. This is a common thing between us humanoids. And it makes thing… predictable.”

“What about the Quinari?” Solas asks

“They all have a common cause. If they are not Tal-Vashoth that is. But even then. And besides. Didn’t people join them when they were docked in Kirkwall Varric?”

“They did. Maybe not because of choice though.” Varric replies.

“Well, I’m sure enough did convert of their own volition. And Tal-Vashoth. They typically go where money does, yes? They work as mercenaries and whatnot. I’m sure some will eventually find their way towards us. Some may come free of charge, others may not. What I’m saying is, every major group started small. They eventually grew. Some slower than others, some faster. I have a feeling that the Inquisition will grow to have a wide hand very quickly.”

“I’m glad we have your professional opinion, Herald.” Cassandra deadpans.

“Really? You don’t sound like it?” I sigh. “Are you all decided? Or do I need to kill them all myself? Because know this, I will do what I think is right regardless of your opinions.”

“I’m glad to know we mean so much to you.” Varric says.

“It’s not like I won’t listen to your opinions. I will and I will try to understand where you are coming from. But I will stick to my beliefs and do what I think is best. Now. Are you with me? Or am I doing this alone?”

They choose not to come with me.

_____________________

As I leave camp, I stop at the shard skull. I collect them as I walk to the Hessarian camp. I stop outside the fortress looking thing. I kneel as I say a prayer.

 

_“Aid me in this endeavor._

_Lord of the Sacred Land; Master of Secrets._

_Lend me strength to do what is necessary.”_

 

As I stand, I feel a nonexistent warm breeze ruffle my hair. I take a deep breath, unsheathe my swords, and start walking towards the gate. When I get within 30 feet, I cast Chill Touch on the guard on the left. As the guard on the right gets close enough for me to touch him, I cast shocking grasp. The first guard is killed instantly. I slash the other across the chest to finish him off.

I slam the doors open. Everyone inside looks up in alarm and rushed towards their weapons. While they do that, I close the gates. I turn and slice upwards with my sword of cold as the first of the Blade’s reach me. I cast a few spells here and there to take care of some of the ranged attackers in between slicing everything else.

The combat only lasts a minute or so before they all lie dead on the ground. I loot everything that I can, scratch a symbol on an inside wall of the cabin and return to camp.

When I get back, I drop what I found on the ground by the campfire.

“What’s all this?” Cassandra asks.

“Isn’t it obvious, Seeker? It’s what she got from the camp.” Varric replies.

“Take what you want and sell the rest when we get to the Crossroads. Be ready to head out in the morning.” I tell them as I put some things just inside of my tent.

“Where are you going, Herald?” Solas asks as I start to leave.

I look over my shoulder at him. “Does it matter? You all only seem to care when it’s relevant. Don’t follow me. I’ll be back by morning.” I continue to walk off after I say this.

I walk to Apostate’s Landing to a medium sized cabin that has a locked door and a few books in it. I have to walk down a hill or three to find the guy with the key. It takes longer to find him than it does to kill him for the key. I return to the cabin and loot the stuff behind the door. I spend the rest of the night walking up and down the shore (avoiding the dragon and the giant).


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!

I return to camp before everyone wake. I caught some fish before I returned for breakfast. I leave the scouts to make it this time. I gather all my things from my tent and prepare my horse.

One of the scouts offer me breakfast. I decline.

The others exit their tents and almost seem surprised to see me. _They hadn’t expected me to bother to come back. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Do they regret their actions, or do they think me unreliable?_

I watch them from my place by my horse. _They don’t look guilty. Well, Varric does a little but not enough for him to look like he wants to say anything. Solas and Cassandra look utterly indifferent._

They eventually finish their food and we hit the road.

We got to the Hinterlands a day and a half later. The others spent the rest of that day resting at camp. I ran around doing small quests for people. I don’t get back to camp ‘til morning again.

“Herald, we are concerned for you.” Solas says when he sees me walking up to camp.

“Yeah, how much have you eaten in the past three days? How much have you slept?” Varric says.

“I don’t need as much sleep as you might think. Tell me when you’re ready to go.”

“Guess that answers that question.”

_______________________

We leave about an hour later. I stay quiet for most of the short horse ride to Blackwall’s cabin. We fight off bandits, he sends the villagers back to their homes. I briefly speak with him and he agrees to come with us back to Haven.

We reach the Crossroads around midday and the others stop for something to eat. While they do so, I sit against a wall and close my eyes. I hear someone walk up to me and after a minute they speak up.

“You know better than to let your guard down by now, don’t you, dear Luciana?” A male voice.

I shake my head but don’t respond otherwise.

“Come now. I know you better than that. And I can tell you this, stop your foolish behavior.”

I don’t open my eyes but reply quietly with, “It was different before. I wasn’t in this position. What I decided didn’t matter much.”

I hear him sigh as he sits beside me. “Look at me, Luciana.”

“Slowly, I do as he says.

“Do you believe you made the right choice?”

“I did. The others seem to disagree with my actions.”

“Since when have you cared about other’s opinions?”

“Since I was the one leading them. If I don’t take their thoughts into account, they may leave.” I shake my head and look at the ground. “Maybe if we hadn’t discussed it perhaps, they would not despise it so.”

“I want you to listen to me. I told you this when you agreed to serve me, and I will tell you so again. You will feel a compulsion to carry out justice to a degree. This side effect didn’t matter as much before, where your justice system had more of a handle on things, where you had a variety of options in cases such as this. Here it is not so. If you think you did what was best, believe so until you are shown otherwise.” He is silent for a moment. “Tell me, what was my last order?”

“To judge those who need it.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me, did those people need to be judged?”

I look into his eyes. “Yes. They did. But I’m not like Dredd. I shouldn’t be able to just do these things.”

He looks at me. “Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

I nod.

“With words, my dear warlock.”

I look away again. “I did as you instructed. I did nothing wrong. Stop beating myself up about it.”

“I know you don’t fully believe what I’m telling you and this isn’t an order but do eat something today, I would hate for you to die so pitifully.” He fades away as the sentence finishes.


End file.
